This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for dispsensing viscous materials particularly bituminous materials such as asphalt or the like.
Asphalt being a particularly viscous material, is difficult to dispense accurately and to spread evenly, particularly when being operated in relatively cold climates.
It is normal to pre-heat the asphalt prior to filling the containers in conventional machines but these often chill rapidly and the dispensing of the material in a relatively even layer becomes extremely difficult if not impossible.
Because of the inaccuracy of conventional machines, estimating the quantity of asphalt required is an extremely difficult function and often the quantity of asphalt used is above the specified requirements which, of course, adds to the cost of the spreading contract leading to loss of profits and the like.
Furthermore, conventional dispensers are relatively crude and slow in operation so that it is normal to utilize many dispensers on a roof or flooring application, all of which adds to the cost of operation.